


Saturday Night at the Movies

by ladynerdynerd (sparrowsword)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Pop Culture, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsword/pseuds/ladynerdynerd
Summary: Well Saturday night at eight o’clockI know where I’m gonna be,I’m a-gonna pick my baby upAnd take her to the picture show...





	Saturday Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the space of a day so it's really not that great but I just needed to unleash the feels and the cheese and the fluff! I've never done a songfic before so I have no idea if it's been done well, the pacing isn't great I know but hopefully it works well enough. I've purposely kept out information about Meredith's cancer or Ego's existence just for the purpose of not taking attention away from the plot (if you can call it that!) so let's just pretend she got all better due to some awesome alien technology and Ego is just such a douchebag he's not worth mentioning, yeah? XD
> 
> Song featured is Saturday Night at the Movies by The Drifters, which obviously I do not own!  
> Please enjoy!

_Well Saturday night at eight o’clock_  
_I know where I’m gonna be,_  
_I’m a-gonna pick my baby up_  
_And take her to the picture show._

*** 

‘’Quill? Ya got a minute?’’ 

Meredith Quill looked up from the pair of trousers draped across her lap, patch in one hand and sewing needle in the other, and smiled brightly up at Yondu. 

‘’Sure, _Udonta,_ ’’ she said softly with a bright grin. ‘’What’s on your mind?’’ 

The Centaurian peered down at her, an odd expression on his face. 

‘’Want ya to accompany me out later,’’ he said gruffly. ‘’Report down at the loadin’ deck after yer shift ends.’’ 

Meredith frowned in surprise. ‘’Me?’’ 

‘’Y’all the only Quill in this room right now, ain’tcha?’’ 

The glare Yondu gave her was void of any malice and Meredith rolled her eyes at him. 

‘’Alright, you big blue grouch,’’ she said with a little laugh. ‘’Are you at least gonna tell me what we’re doing?’’ 

Yondu gave her a small but infuriating smirk. ‘’Nah.’’ 

*** 

_Everybody in the neighbourhood_  
_Is dressing up to be there too_  
_And we're gonna have a ball_  
_Just like we always do_

*** 

‘’I wish I could come too.’’ 

Yondu cast a look over his shoulder as he pulled his coat on. ‘’Maybe next time, boy.’’ 

Kraglin nudged Peter companionably with his elbow. ‘’B’sides, ya get to spend the evenin’ with me an’ the boys.’’ 

Peter gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, giggling as Kraglin tried to snatch him up in a headlock. His gaze fell on Yondu again and a grin of delight spread across his face. ‘’Are you wearing a new coat?’’ 

Yondu’s shoulders hunched defensively, immediately answering Peter’s question, and the boy’s grin, along with Kraglin’s, grew impossibly wider. 

Yondu turned to look at them, red eyes flashing with warning. ‘’Shut it, the pair of ya.’’ 

Peter giggled again. ‘’Look,’’ he said gleefully, pointing at Yondu’s fin. ‘’You can tell he’s embarrassed ‘cos his fin’s gone all flashy.’’ 

Yondu gave a frustrated growl and lunged forward, sending the eleven-year-old running, his mischievous laughter echoing down the walkway. 

‘’You better run, ya goddamn pest!’’ 

Sometimes, he really did miss the days when the boy thought Yondu was going to eat him… 

*** 

_Saturday night at the movies_  
_Who cares what picture you see_  
_When you're hugging with your baby_  
_Last row in the balcony?_

*** 

‘’Are you going to tell me what we’re doing yet?’’ 

‘’Goddamnit, woman,’’ Yondu growled in frustration. ‘’Ain’t you ever heard of a surprise?’’ 

‘’A surprise?’’ Meredith’s face lit up. ‘’There’s a surprise?’’ 

Yondu’s face flushed darkly and he muttered under his breath, grip against the controls of the M-ship tightening just enough for his knuckles to turn a pale shade of blue. 

‘’Hey…’’ Meredith’s hand, pale and delicate, reached out to prise one of his away from the controls, hooking her fingers easily over his in a gesture that had become familiar of late. ‘’Last surprise I had was you swoopin’ down and whiskin’ me and Peter away into the stars so I can’t help but be a little excited.’’ 

Yondu relaxed a little under her touch and let out a huff of breath, looking at Meredith out of the corner of his eye. 

‘’We’re nearly there anyway, so can yer impatient ass hold on a little longer?’’ 

Meredith’s delighted grin was answer enough. 

*** 

_Well, there's technicolor and cinemascope_  
_A cast outta Hollywood_  
_And the popcorn from the candy stand_  
_Makes it all seem twice as good_

*** 

‘’Yondu…’’ 

Meredith’s eyes shone in disbelief as she took in the scene before her. Yondu had sent her out of the cockpit to grab her coat, which had suspiciously disappeared from the back of the co-pilot chair where she had draped it not long before takeoff, and she had returned to demand the location of its whereabouts only to be met with a sight she never expected to see in all her wildest dreams. 

Across the cockpit window, frozen in position, lay the opening scene of _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_ , beamed onto the surface from a projector that sat just by the door on a stand. In between the pilot and co-pilot chairs was a little fold out table, adorned with a small collection of treats that Meredith hadn’t tasted in three years. 

She took a tentative step forward and reached out to pick up a packet of Red Vines, turning it reverently over in her hands as though they would disappear at any moment. A grin, wobbly yet bright, spread across her face and she whirled round to face the Centaurian that stood quietly in the corner, watching her with unusual nervousness. 

‘’H-how did you do all this?’’ she whispered, clutching the candy to her chest tightly. 

‘’Found a merchant last shore leave who specialised in stuff from Terra,’’ he explained, his voice raspier than usual. ‘’Bought the boy a bunch of trinkets so only seemed fair to get you somethin’ too. Boy said this was one of yer favourites.’’ He folded his arms awkwardly. ‘’He got the one with some punk who travels through time or some stupid shit.’’ 

Meredith put the candy back down and stepped towards him until there was merely inches between them. 

‘’Is that the only reason?’’ 

Her voice, though soft, seemed so loud in the quietness of the cockpit that Yondu visibly flinched at the question before he shrugged, face morphing in his typical scowl. 

Meredith reached out and took his hand and tugged lightly on it until his eyes met hers. ‘’Why waste all this on someone like me?’’ 

*** 

_There's alway lots of pretty girls_  
_With figures they don't try to hide_  
_But they never can compare_  
_To the girl sittin' by my side_

*** 

Yondu looked down at her, his red gaze slowly tracing every part of her face. The cancer, though long since eradicated completely from her brain, had left its mark on her; there was a hollowness to her face that made her cheekbones stand out sharply, her frame was thinner that it should be and her hair would never be the long blonde mane it once had been like she and Peter had both described. 

But she was strong, and she was fierce, and oh so goddamn beautiful. Her eyes shone brighter than any sparkly trinket he could possess and her hair, now a rusty red colour, flicked up in cute little tips around her head save for a few little wisps that decorated her smooth forehead, giving the appearance of a fiery little halo in the right light. Her smile, formed of perfect little teeth and pink lips, lit up her whole face and she moved as though she constantly walked on air. 

She was also an insufferable pain in the ass, much like her son. Mostly because the pair of them had wormed their way into Yondu’s heart and set up camp there with no intention of ever leaving. 

She wasn’t perfect. 

But then neither was he. 

‘’Yondu…you could have any woman, any creature, in the whole galaxy – ‘’ 

‘’Ain’t anyone out there like you, Meri.’’ 

His words, quiet but resolute, stole hers away and he watched as that wide smile slowly decorated her face once again. Taking a deep breath, he closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to her forehead, savouring the feel of her skin against his lips. He drew away quickly, only to dip forward again as Meredith’s hand fisted into the lapel of his jacket and pulled him forward to meet her in a proper kiss. He reached out to rest a hand against the nape of her neck, fingers twirling in the curls of her short hair and smirked as she hummed happily against his lips. 

*** 

_Saturday night at the movies_  
_Who cares what picture you see_  
_When you're huggin' with your baby_  
_In the last row in the balcony?_

*** 

‘’You realise there’ll be no livin’ with Peter after this?’’ Meredith said as they broke apart, voice light with happiness. 

‘’Boy already knows, annoyin’ little idjit,’’ Yondu said fondly, moving his hand to rest against Meredith’s cheek. ‘’B’sides, ain’t like he was ever gonna change anyway.’’ 

Meredith beamed up at him and Yondu chuckled as he brushed a tear away with his thumb. 

‘’Goddamn Terrans,’’ he teased with a grin, ‘’always leakin’ everywhere.’’ 

‘’I’ll be leakin’ a whole lot more after watchin’ this,’’ Meredith said with a nod at the movie. 

Yondu rolled his eyes, because of course he wasn’t surprised, and pressed play on the projector before ushering Meredith towards the seats as the movie began to play. He dropped down into his seat and let out a small grunt of surprise as she followed suit by falling gracefully into his lap, tucking an arm round his neck while she held the now open packet of Red Vines in her free hand. 

‘’You’ll love this,’’ she informed him as she worked out a vine with her teeth and let it hang from her mouth like a long red tongue. ‘’It’s got aliens abductin’ people in it.’’ 

Meredith giggled at his affronted expression before yelping in playful outrage as he leant forward and bit off the end of her vine. Chewing thoughtfully for a moment, he relaxed back into the chair and pulled her in closer as she turned her attention to the movie, her happy face awash with the glow from the picture. 

‘’This film what made you fall in love with the idea of travellin’ the stars with the big badass aliens?’’ Yondu asked after a while, fingers trailing through her hair again. 

Meredith turned to look at him again, stole the sweet he held between his teeth, and gave him a soft, knowing smile. 

‘’Nope,’’ she said and kissed him again and again until the credits rolled. 

*** 

_Saturday night at the movies_  
_Who cares what picture you see_  
_When you're huggin' with your baby_  
_In the last row in the balcony?_

***

**Author's Note:**

> *peers out from between fingers* Was it okay? I love the idea of Meredith and Yondu and Peter being a happy little space family so I couldn't help myself - I bet that blue badass is a bit of a smooth operator when he wants to be so he'd definitely pull out all the stops to romance Meredith XD I also feel like she would always be a rather openly affectionate person, especially with those close to her so as she and Yondu already have a good friendship by this point, physical contact isn't something new to them, though I'm sure she uses it to wind him up a lot haha!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! As usual, this is just pure self-indulgent fluff!


End file.
